My Boy Lollipop
by Vamp213
Summary: Bonnie accidentally cast a spell that turns her and damon into kids for the day, What happens when they have 24 hours to go through different stages of there childhoods … together ; Pure Bamon :
1. Prolouge : The Incident

_**AN: Hey everyone I've decided to write a Bamon story :) Its is going to be a Multi-Chapter. So check it out and leave me a review and tell me what you thought :)  
Reviews are very appreciated, Also there is a part where Spanish is used (small part) I'm not Spanish I used translator so sorry if there are any mistakes... Anyways R&R  
Enjoy :)**_

Summary: Bonnie accidentally cast a spell that turns her and damon into kids for the day, What happens when they have 24 hours to go through different stages of there childhoods … together ; Pure Bamon :)

Disclaimer : I do not own the VD

My Boy Lollipop

* * *

Prologue

Bonnie's POV

__Many times I wished I could relive my childhood memories, you know the ones that make you smile and with the people who put the smile on your face. Unfortunately I got what I wished for because here I am in my toddler form with Damon Salvatore by my side….

I was at the boarding house practicing new spells. Damon offered to help me learn them since he dated a witch in the past and picked up some things from her. At first I thought it was crazy, there was no way I was going to work with Damon but I was desperate and had no one else to turn to

" Focus witch" Damon said softly placing my hand on his temple.

" I am focusing !"

"Do you see anything yet?"

I sighed knowing where he was getting at

"No… " I trailed off

"Well if you were FOCUSING you would've ALREADY seen parts of my memories! We've been at this for HOURS bonnie! " Damon exploded growing frustrated as well

I could feel my blood begin to boil this guy was starting to piss me off ! who was he to tell me if I was focusing or not !

"If YOU would STOP YELLING at me I would've done it already !"

Damon sighed running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Ok, ok calm down… I know a spell that can speed up this process"

He grabbed the grimore and pointed at a spell

"read this " he said sternly handing the book over to bonnie.

I grabbed the Book and started chanting …

**"_El tiempo pasa de Nuevo"_**

'Focus' Damon said interrupting my concentration

"_Para los días en que"_

" No wait witch you're-"

_"estábamos linda e inocente_"

" BONNIE NO YOU'RE SAYING THE WRONG SPELL" Damon shrieked

_"cuando éramos jóvenes !"_

I felt a gush of wind circle around me , my body felt different as if I were changing … I opened my eyes to see a toddler who oddly enough looked like Damon.

" hello LITTLE witch" Damon said through clenched teeth

My eyes grew wide, I hurried over to the mirror only to see myself in my toddler form… Uh-Oh what have I done …

" Oh Cheese and Crackers !"

* * *

AN: Thankyou soo much for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought once again sorry if there was any mistakes I used translator :P I hoped you liked it , Sorry if it was Suckkish i really wanted to put this up but as the chapters goes on it will get better LOOL :P  
God Bless Have an Awesome Weel :) Once again ThankYou !

- Vamp213 (L)


	2. Chapter One : You make my heart go

AN : Thank You soo Much for all the awesome reviews :) You guys are super Kind So Once again thank you, I also want to thank all the people who commented/ favorite and Alerted my story thank you guys so much ! Well here it is Chapter 2, R&R Enjoy ! Thanks Again You guys are awesome :)

Disclaimer : I don't own the VD … sadly :( :p

My boy lollipop 

* * *

Chapter One

_"__My eyes grew wide, I hurried over to the mirror only to see myself in my toddler form… Uh-Oh what have I done …_

'Oh, Cheese and Cracker!' "

Bonnie Blinked Rapidly hoping when she opened her eyes she would be back in her regular body. No matter how many times she did the mirror would always show the same thing. A 3 year old girl with long dark wavy hair : which was put in pigtails. Wearing a bright pink dress and matching pink frilly socks.

Bonnie was freaking out. She finally stopped pacing and looked at Damon. He had Dark hair which was slightly curly near the front and was wearing light brown overalls with a white t-shirt underneath.

"Oh Damon, What did I do ?" Bonnie panicked

" Well it isn't that hard to say you fucked up"

Even as a kid Damon was still an arrogant cocky bastard. Bonnie ignored his comment and continued pacing back and forth, thinking about what she had done wrong. She did what Damon said; she read the spell …. The spell. She remembered Damon yelling something about the wrong spell!  
Suddenly a loud twinkling noise appeared breaking bonnie from her trance.

"Bonnie, what's happenin-"

Before Damon could finish his sentence he and Bonnie disappeared without a trace…. 

* * *

AN: Thanks Again for reading Hoped you liked it, sorry for the short chapter :/  
This was kind of the 'informative chapter' LOOL anyways I hoped you liked it and I will be posting Chapter 2 soon so look out for that :P Once again Thankyou I hoped it cleared things up Damon and Bonnie are 3 in this chapter and still will be 3 in the next * hint hint * LOOL here's a preview of next chapter.

Preview: Bonnie giggled uncontrollably beside Damon who's face showed only one emotion … Utter Horror

"You're Dead"

Where are Damon and Bonnie ? Who is Damon talking to ? Why is Bonnie Laughing Read the next chap to find out Lool !

-Vamp213 (L)

__


	3. Chapter Two: Sweet as Candy

AN: Thanks a bunch for all your wonderful reviews you guys are super kind :)

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD … Gosh LMFAO

My Boy Lollipop

* * *

Chapter 2: (You may be sweet as candy)

Bonnie's POV

"Before Damon could finish his sentence he and Bonnie disappeared without a trace…."

The two toddlers clung onto each-other like there lives depended on it. Bonnie and Damon landed with a hard thud into a bright room filled with toys, crayons…  
and children. The place was had drawings scattered all over the walls. A strong stench of dirty diapers and hot glue filled the noses of the two confused toddlers.

"Where are we?"

"This-This looks like my old Daycare!"

Bonnie said in awe, she couldn't believe she actually done this! That she was the one who 'Poofed' them here. She was starting to think the spell wasn't so bad after all. A lady approached them

"Look who we have here" The woman said "Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

She said pinching Damon's cheeks and ruffling his hair

"Get off your man hands off me grandma" Damon snarled

"Oh Your so adorable, C'mon let's go play with some of the other children"

The lady grabbed Bonnie and Damon and lead them into the play room...

* * *

Bonnie and Damon found the sandpit and started building sandcastles when a little boy came and sat beside Damon.

"Hi, my name is Kyle"

"Hi Kyle "Bonnie smiled

"Hi Bonnie, I like your dress "Kyle said.

Bonnie blushed at his comment making Damon mutter something under his breath.

"You want to see something cool !" Kyle asked Damon

"Not really" Damon trailed

"Oh come on look it's awesome"

Kyle took his index finger and stuck It up his nose and started digging. Kyle finally removed his finger from his nose and on it was a big gooey green booger.

"Ew, That's gross !" Bonnie gagged

Kyle just smiled moving his finger closer to damon

"My mommy said sharing is caring"

"Get away from me you little fucker"

Damon warned him, but Kyle's finger kept moving closer. Damon felt something wet on his face. Damon's eyes grew wide as he realized the little bastard put his boogers on his face. Bonnie giggled uncontrollably beside damon who's face only showed one emotion… Utter Horror

"You're dead"

Damon jumped on the little boy but was quickly pulled back by the Daycare instructor

"Let me go" Damon said as he struggled to get free

"Now, now boys fighting isn't the right thing to do"

"Shut the fuck up and let me go !" Damon hissed

"DAMON! That is no way to talk to me why don't you say sorry to me and to kyle"

"Why don't you shave your upper lip !"

Bonnie just sat back laughing at the entire scene that was happening before her.

"THAT'S IT MISTER! You and your little friend in the dress are getting a time out! … March now!"

"But that's not fair "Bonnie whined

"NOW!"

They didn't need to be told twice bonnie held her head low as she went to her timeout with Damon.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Damon" Bonnie pouted

The little boy just sat back and pulled something out from under the chair

"Here, I snuck us some cookies " Damon said Handing one to Bonnie

"Thanks Salvatore" Bonnie smiled accepting her cookie

Damon returned her smile and started munching on his chocolate chip cookie,  
A familiar noise invaded the room making Bonnie and Damon freeze in place

"Do you hear that" Damon asked

"Oh no, Not again—"

The Instructor returned to free them from there timeout, but realized they weren't there anymore.

* * *

AN: Thanks A lot for reading , I hoped you liked it. Ahah leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Some asked if Stefan and the gang will be in the story, Im not really sure I think I could throw some of them in the next chapter, I think they would fit Lool speaking of the next chapter here's the preview of the next chapter Btw Damon and Bonnie will be in the first Grade so around 6.

Preview: Bonnie and ? sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Ahah who's singing? Who are they matching bonnie with ? read the next chapter to find out :) Lool

-Vamp213 (L)


	4. Chapter Three: My Sugar Dandy

AN: Omg Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. You guys are so kind :) Really kind like Truly amazing! Thankyou to everyone who has commented/alereted/favorited my sotry it means a bunch so thankyou :) This Chapter Bonnie and Damon grow up slightly … Now instead of being 3 they are 6. Ahah Thanks again! R&R Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD … O.o

My Boy Lollipop

* * *

Chapter 3 ( You're my Sugar dandy )

* * *

"Do you hear that" Damon asked

"Oh no, Not again—"

The Instructor returned to free them from there timeout, but realized they weren't there anymore…..

"This whole vanishing thing is really starting to grind my gears"

Damon growled, slowly getting up rubbing his head.

"Oh quit complaining, you're starting to sound like-"

Bonnie froze; eyes glued on Damon's face. No she thought it couldn't be possible, Just a minute ago they …. No. Bonnie still stood there unable to move, her eyes still locked on Damon.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" He asked voice full of concern

_Silence_What is it ? , Oh. My. God. IS THAT BOOGER STILL ON MY FACE… I'm going to kill that Kyle kid" Damon panicked wiping his face

"

"You… "Bonnie trailed voice quiet "You're, You're different"

"Of course im different im a freakin' 3 yr old kid !" Damon said

"Not like that dumb ass!, You changed you're … older"

Bonnie stared at the 6 yr old who was standing in front of her. Damon did look different, Instead of the brown overalls he was now wearing a green shirt with grey sweatpants and his hair was getting straighter with a few loose curls still present.

Bonnie didn't understand how come Damon changed so quickly. Bonnie still looked like a 3yr old. Bonnie felt that feeling again. A rush of wind surrounded her, she could feel herself ageing. Instead of the pink dress she was now wearing a white shirt with Purple pants and her hair was in a Ponytail.

"How come I changed before you" Damon asked scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know, maybe because you're older than me and you will age quicker ?"

"Where are we?"

Damon looked around they seemed to be in a playground, there was swings and tree's and a big yellow jungle-gym

"It looks like a school playground " Bonnie smiled knowing exactly where she was

"Wait .. School that means kids… more little Kyle's running around"

Damon shivered grabbing Bonnie's small hand and trying to lead her out of the playground or which damon liked to call it place of doom.

"Lets get out of here witch, I have a bad feelin-"

Before Damon could finish his sentence a loud bell pierced the air making the bonnie jump. Kids filled the playground, their loud screams were heard. Damon winced as a little kid blew his nose beside him…. Kyle

"HEY, how did you grow up so fast" The 3yr old asked him

"Kyle…." Damon said voice dark and low

"That's my name don't wear it out"

Damon muttered something under his breath

"Hi bonnie"

"Hi …What are you doing here, I thought you went to daycare" Bonnie asked

"I did but Daddy picked me up early today, we're here to pick up my big brother from kindergarten" Kyle smiled slowly moving closer to Damon

"Get away from me you little prick !"

"You still haven't told me how you grew up so fast ! " the little boy whined

"Magic" Damon said looking in bonnie's direction

"Really, that's a cool gift to have" Kyle said in awe

Kyle looked at bonnie and damon awkwardly.

"Are you two dating ?"

"WHAT ?" bonnie choked

"Have you been sniffing glue lately !" Damon smirked

"so then why are you guys holding hands ?"

Bonnie looked down to see that Kyle was right, she quickly pulled her hand back and looked and Damon who was blushing as well. Kyle just smiled

"Bonnie and Damon sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

" stop that's not true !" bonnie pouted

"First comes love …"

"Kyle !" Damon warned him

"Then comes marriage"

"You're really starting to piss me off "

"Then comes Damon with a baby carriage !"

"Oh that's it !"

Damon tried to attack Kyle again, but the loud twinkling noise appeared

"Oh, not now don't you do this now" Damon said to bonnie with a crazed look on his face.

"I'm not doing anything !"

The noise got louder and louder, a strong wind circled them and that was it they were gone leaving a confused Kyle alone.

"Magic " Kyle said in awe

"Kyle time to go !"

"Coming Daddy"

The 3 yr old ran off meeting his brother and father wondering where his two friends "poofed" too, kyle learned one thing today  
That magic was truly awesome!

* * *

AN: thanks soo much for reading ! I hoped you liked it :) Omg KYLE lmao  
Ahah Well leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Once again thanks for reading. Here Is A preview for the next chapter

Preview: "Where are we? What are we?" Bonnie asked

Damon replied with a smirk on his face

"Welcome to the WTF years"

What are they talking about ? where are they ? what's store for them ?  
Read the next chapter to find out LOOL  
Have a good week, God Bless !

-Vamp213


	5. Chapter four: you set the world on fire

AN: Thank you all for commenting/alerting/adding to their favorites. You guys are incredibly sweet simply awesome! Sorry for the late update: / I was MAJOR busy last week with school work and stuff; just swamped! So once again so sorry for the wait. Well here it is Chapter 4 =) … the WTF years Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD … gosh :( LMFAO

Notice: Bonnie and Damon are 12-13 so pre-teens

* * *

_The 3 yr old ran off meeting his brother and father wondering where his two friends "poofed" too, Kyle learned one thing today  
That magic was truly awesome!..._

"Geez Bonnie every time" Damon ranted " Every-time I'm about to teach him a lesson we just happen to poof away saving that little demons ass"

"Do you hear yourself, you're a 150yr old man who wants to beat up a toddler !"

Damon's face went stiff as he gave bonnie a blank stare.

"first did you just call me old ? I mean yeah in Vamp years but in human im only 23 and in my defense I was in a toddler's body at the time so it would've been an even fight."

"Ha, you're right totally even, he'll throw sand at you while you vamp out on him. yup nothing wrong with that now" Bonnie said sarcastically slowly getting up from the ground.

"You know me so well " Damon smirked.

Bonnie just shook her head taking in everything around her, her eyes finally landed on Damon. Man people were right when they said kids grow up fast. Damon's hair was completely straight; his eye colour seemed to become bluer. A beautiful mesmerizing deep blue that she could get lost in. He was wearing a black hoodie and faded black jeans. He had a small pimple on his forehead but luckily his shaggy hair was covering it.

Bonnie changed too. Her hair was wavy and longer. She was wearing light blue jeans and a white v-neck. She and Damon were in a basement. Loud music filled the air and little mutant pre-teens were everywhere running wild and having fun.

"Where are we, what are we?" Bonnie asked.

"Welcome to the WTF years" Damon replied with a smirk on his face.

"Look at them, ahah weird little pre-teens"

"What are you talking about you're one of them too! Mr. Pizza face" Bonnie chuckled.

"You're one to talk with your mosquito bite chest" Damon said eyeing her.

Bonnie's face turned bright red as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Perv" she muttered under her breath.

A blonde kid approached bonnie grabbing her hand and planting a soft kiss on it.

"hey bonnie right" the kid said.

"Um…yeah, Hi uhhh ….?"

"Jake."

"Oh yeah, hi Jake" she smiled turning to Damon mouthing who is he

"Hi Jake, Lovely party I'm damon" Damon said glaring at him.

"Hi damon, well enjoy the party, I'll be back"

Jake said slowly turning around walking back to his friends

"What the hell was that? You're here for 2 seconds and already have a boyfriend!" Damon shrieked.

"Relax, I don't even know the Kid!, and if I did why would you care?"

She asked expertly raising one eyebrow and the frustrated vampire. Damon just ignored her question and looked around the place. He noticed the music got slower and people were pairing up. From the corner of his eye he could see jake coming over. No way in hell was he going to let that man-whore ask bonnie to dance.

"Bonnie would you like to dance?" Damon asked

"With you ? Please."

"Come on you don't want to be the only one standing here looking like a loser do you."

"Fine"

Bonnie sighed grabbing Damon's hand, leading him to the dance floor. The two started swaying to the music, Bonnie's arms were wrapped around damon's neck while his arms found their way to her waist.

"this is …. Nice" bonnie whispered looking up at Damon

"Yeah " Damon replied.

The song finished and people were starting to separate. Damon didn't notice his arms were still wrapped around bonnie's waist.

"Damon?" she asked

"Uh huh"

"The song's over, you can let go of me now" she hinted

"Oh yeah sorry" Damon smirked a light blush creeping up on his face.

Jake appeared getting everyone's attention.

"Every one get in a circle it's time to play Spin the bottle !"

Chapter End.

* * *

An: Ahah I know horrible place to end the chapter but I couldn't help myself :P  
Once again sorry for the Long wait so sorry I hope you liked it ! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) I've decided to breakup the pre-teen years in 3 or possibly 2 chapters. Once again sorry for the wait hoped you liked it !  
Here's a preview of the Next Chapter!

Preview: The bottle landed on the person she most dreaded, 3 words popped up in her mind as she was shoved towards … him

"Fuck. My. Life"

Who did the bottle land on ? Who is Bonnie forced to kiss? Why is bonnie thinking FML read the next Chapter to Find out Ahah: P

Have a good week !  
-Vamp213 (L)

"


	6. Chapter five: You're my only desire

An: Once again I can not say thank you enough, You guys are super sweet and Kind hearted. So thank you ALL soo much. Did you guys see the Vampire diaries OMG GREAT episode loved the Damon/Bonnie teamwork scenes gosh how he opened the car door for her, how mason grabbed bonnie and Damon got all protective! LOOVED that Anyways Here it is Chapter 5 :) Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries …..

Notice: They are still Pre-teens in this chapter :P

* * *

_Jake appeared getting everyone's attention_"

_" Everyone get in a circle it's time to play spin the bottle."_

"I'm not doing it Damon... I'm not playing!"

"Come on Bonnie, It'll be fun don't worry"

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about this…"

Bonnie trailed chewing on her bottom lip; Damon stared as she did so but quickly regained his train of thought.

"Don't be such a Party pooper, who knows you may even get to plant one on this Badass '_Older sexy, Danger guy" Damon winked_

Bonnie blushed madly as she remembered her conversation with Caroline. Yes Damon is Hot but she wasn't going to fully admit it and let him eat his cake.

"Whatever Damon, that was before your personality killed it"

Bonnie smirked, causing Damon to smile.

"I think we've been spending too much time together witch" Damon chuckled

"Yeah, but it isn't as bad as I thought it would be"

"I know you couldn't resist my charms for long" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"And you killed it" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"So you up to play?"

Bonnie thought this over, finally coming to a decision.

"Sure" she sighed walking over to the circle full of pre-teens.

* * *

Jake smiled when he saw Bonnie walking over joining the circle, too bad the bottle was made out of plastic cause otherwise he would've rigged it making it always land on him whenever it was bonnie's turn.

Bonnie sat across from Damon; who was glaring at the person sitting beside him … Jake.

'If that prick tries to even go near bonnie I'll break his Jaw' Damon thought harshly.

"Everyone it's time to play?" Jake smiled placing the bottle in the middle

People giggled as their friends kissed each other. One girl landed on Damon… but he suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom allowing him to skip his kiss.

Finally it was Bonnie's turn to spin the bottle. Damon watched her carefully as she placed her delicate hand on the bottle, getting ready to spin. She sighed and spun the bottle waiting to see who she was going to be forced to kiss.

The bottle finally slowed down towards Damon's direction. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, at least she didn't have to kiss some random pre-teen.

"Looks like I have to kiss damon" Bonnie said slowly getting up

"Wait the bottle isn't on Damon…. It on Jake!"

some random boy said pointing to the bottle that was currently on the smiling blonde.

"Little bitch!" Damon mumbled

the bottle landed on the person she dreaded the most… 3 words popped up in her mind as she was shoved towards Jake.

"Fuck My Life" she whispered.

Damon's eyes were hard and cold. He was pissed.  
Fucking little kid just had to open his big mouth! That could've been him.

Damon smirked; thinking of something to get rid of this pest.  
Before Jake could get any closer to bonnie Damon punched him right in the jaw keeping his promise.

"DAMON!" Bonnie shrieked helping the kid up.

"_Relax it was a light blow, he'll be fine" _Damon told her mentally.

Jake got up, eyes glued on Damon.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He spazzed

"**JAKE! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"** an angry voice interrupting them

"Um… nothing mom"

"**UPSTAIRS NOW!**"

Jake groaned shoving Damon as he went upstairs.

"Now what" Bonnie said.

"Now the kiss moves on to the person who was sitting beside Jake … Damon" a girl said.

Damon sat back; a smirk was plastered on his face. Bonnie just stood there shocked a light blush appeared as she sat down in front of Damon. She couldn't believe it… she couldn't believe she was actually going to kiss Damon.

The two moved at the same time, slowly getting closer to one another. Damon's face was dangerously close, Bonnie felt his hot breath. They moved again slowly making there way to the finish line. There fore-heads were touch when an annoying noise appeared.

"This thing has the worst timing ever" Damon said softly.

Before Bonnie could respond the two disappeared, leaving a bunch of pre-teens in shock.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) Awe poor Jake getting in trouble because of our favorite older sexy danger guy Damon Lool. Anyways here's a preview of the next chapter.

Preview: The two just stood there watching Damon and Bonnie fight.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Then it's a date"

"A date it is"

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Why Damon /bonnie yelling at each other why are is there mention of a date? That's for me to know and for you to … Lool Read the next chapter to find out :)

Thanks again have a good week!

-Vamp213 (L)


	7. Chapter six: I'll never let you go

AN: Thankyou all so much for your awesome reviews, you guys are amazing! Just Awesome :) each of you are super kind so thankyou all for that ! OMG DID YOU WATCH VD THURDSAY ! it was EPIC loved the fight scene and how lucy brought down Katherine. Also loved how bonnie stood her ground to lucy loved it.  
ANYWHO here it is Chapter 6 … the teen years.

Notice: they are in there early teens so 14-16 also I'm breaking the teen years up in 2 or maybe even 3 chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD… only in my dreams; P LOOL

My Boy Lollipop CH.6

* * *

before Bonnie could respond the two disappeared, leaving a bunch of pre-teens in shock…..

"You really need to work on timing witch… and maybe a softer landing" Damon grunted getting up from the floor

"Hey! I have no control when we 'poof' away"

"So you're saying you wanted to kiss me" Damon smirked

"In your dreams" Bonnie laughed

Damon wiggled his eyebrows sending shivers down bonnie's spine. He looked at the beautiful witch; her hair was down revealing her long silky curls. She was wearing a white tank-top with a black zip up sweater on top and a pair of dark-wash jeans that hugged her curves perfectly.

Damon changed too, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt and black jeans. He had more muscles and broader shoulders. His hair was jet black and shorter.

"You developed quite nicely" Damon smiled eyeing her

"Eww, you're such a pervert!"

"Yes, but a pervert you wanted to kiss"

"Oh Shut up!"

Bonnie playfully smacked him. Damon laughed pulling the young witch towards him, bringing his warm lips down towards her ear.

"Kiss me, You know you Wannnnnna " Damon whispered playfully

Bonnie placed her hand on Damon's temple, sending a light shock down his body.

"Ouch!, when did you learn that" Damon said wincing at the light pain.

"Been practicing whenever I got the chance, learning spells day by day"

"Impressive"

Bonnie felt a blush appear on her face. She wiggled out of Damon's embrace looking at everything around her.

"Where are we?"

"well there is a big building there and a bunch of hormone crazed teenagers making out so my guess is High school"

Bonnie continued walking around when she bumped into a strong figure causing her to fall.

"Im so sorry, are you alright" The boy said helping Bonnie up

"Yeah im fine thank you" She smiled

"I'm Jace by the way"

he said with a strong British accent, He had Black hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was totally hot and  
the British accent was the cherry on top. Bonnie smiled dusting off her clothes

"Bonnie" she said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you bonnie, oh this is my friend Susan" he said introducing a girl, she had brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Hi Susan… I'm bonnie, and this is Damon"

"Supp?" Damon said giving them a nod.

'Look at that Douche bag getting all friendly with bonnie!' Damon thought harshly

"Why don't we get to know each other!" Susan smiled

"um… sure"

bonnie giggled sitting beside the blonde on the grass. Jace and Damon sat beside the  
Girls asking each other a series of questions getting to know eachother a little better.

"What's the biggest thing that disgusts you" bonnie asked the British boy

"Boogers, Geez there gross… I hate them!"

'Where is Kyle when you need him' Damon thought darkly.

The Blonde interrupted Damon's thoughts when she asked a question damon found interesting.

"So are you two dating?" Susan asked voice filled with curiosity

"No, just friends how about you?"

"Same goes for us "Jace said winking at Bonnie

"shit bag" Damon muttered.

"Hey, I just had an idea!" Susan said

"You sound like those don't come along often" Damon smirked.

"Trust me **Dude** they don't" Jace laughed

Damon's face went blank, He did not just call him a dude. Last time  
someone called him a dude they got thrown across the room, Damon was  
tempted to "ragdoll" this ass of a guy but instead kept his cool..

"ANYWAYS, We should go on a double date!"

"What… "Bonnie trailed

"Told you" Jace muttered

"hear me out, Bonnie and Jace …. Damon and Me, we all hang out and chill maybe dinner? "the blonde said excitedly.

"_NO WAY IN HELL" Damon said mentally to bonnie_

"_Come on it'll be fun "_Bonnie sent him back.

"Alright sure" Bonnie said looking up at Jace.

"Yeah I'm down" He replied.

"Okay hold the phone, Bonnie can I talk to you"

Damon said grabbing bonnie walking to the oak tree.

"What the hell bonnie!"

"What!"

"You're honestly going to go on a date with Mister Emo and Malibu Barbie over there…The ass-wipe called me a 'Dude'"

Damon grouched, wishing he taught the kid a lesson.

"Damon relax it's just for fun" Bonnie said in a calm tone

"You're not going!" Damon said sternly

"You can't tell me what to do Damon!"

"Bonnie…"

"Damon…" she mocked

Jace and Susan just stood there watching bonnie and Damon fight.

"FINE!" Damon said in defeat not liking this idea one bit

"fine"

"Then it's a date"

"A date it is" bonnie smiled walking back to Jace and Susan with Damon by her side.

"So… would you guys like to go on a double date with us?"

"We'd love to"

Bonnie and Damon said in unison looking at each other

"Great! we'll pick you up around 8:00?" Jace asked politely

"Prick" Damon muttered

"Sure that sound good" Bonnie smiled

"Can't wait for our date" Susan said looking at Damon

"Yeah" Damon thought " cant fucking wait"

Chapter End !

* * *

AN:I hope you liked it leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Oh I forgot to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Loool anyways have a good week here's a preview of the next Chapter

Preview: "You're something special you know"

Bonnie blushed, capturing his lips bringing him into a chaste kiss

who is bonnie about to kiss? Who is she talking to? What is going on? Lool  
Read the next chapter to find out: P

Have a good week HAPPY HALLOWEEN ;)

-Vamp213


	8. Chapter seven: My boy lollipop

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you guys are soo AWESOME! HONESTLY all of you take the time to leave such kind reviews :) it's incredible.  
So thank you all so very very much! ALSO thank you to everyone who has alerted, reviewed or added my story to their favorites it means a lot you all rock! Thanks :) Well here it is Chapter 7 … the teen year's part 2 ;) Lol R&R ENJOY

Notice: Bonnie and Damon are still teens in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries :)

My Boy Lollipop Ch.7

* * *

"I cant wait for our date" Susan said looking up at Damon

"Yeah" Damon thought "Can't fucking wait"….

Bonnie rummaged through the clothes rack in search of something to wear for her date with Jace. She pulled out a red strapless dress, eyeing it at first then ran to the change room to try it on. Bonnie finally came out of the change room..

"How about this one?" Bonnie asked the very annoyed vampire

"yeah, whatever it's fine can we go now, we've been here for an hour"

Damon grouched wondering why girls took so long to get ready. The shoes didn't match the earrings were square instead of round. Their makeup wasn't perfect enough. And the question the male tries to avoid "does this make me look fat?"  
Damon silently vowed never to go dress shopping again instead give her the credit card and tell her buy whatever she likes.

"Not until we find the right dress, so how do I look?"

"The same way you always do gorgeous." Damon smirked receiving a blush from bonnie.

"getting soft on me Salvatore?" she giggled

"nope, but if I see another dress, I'll drive a stake through my heart" Damon joked

"well better start looking for one, cause that dress looks cute!"

Bonnie said running off to the dress rack pulling out a blue dress. Holding it up waiting for Damon's approval

"No little witch remember… it wouldn't match your makeup " he said in a high pitch voice

Bonnie just laughed placing the dress down walking over to the cashier to buy the red one.

"Finally, we can leave!"

"Not just yet Damon… if you thought dress shopping was hard just wait until we go shoe shopping!"

Bonnie said excitedly rushing over to a shoe store. Damon just groaned carrying her bag out of the store.

* * *

Damon and Jace sat on the couch in Susan's living room while the girls were upstairs getting ready. Damon sat back wishing bonnie would hurry up, it was awkward enough now he has to sit with the cow who's trying to woo bonnie.

"Those girls take a long time gettin' ready, don't ya think?" Jace said breaking the silence

"yupp" Damon replied voice full of boredom

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no I'm just here stuck sitting on a couch with mega-douche bored out of my freakin' mind! … but other than that I'm peachy"

"Well you're not no walk in the park either. All you do is complain and whine and act like a wuss, You're rather annoying"

"Hmm... Glad we're on the same page then cause you ARE annoying." Damon said with a shit eating grin leaving the boy speechless

Bonnie and Susan finally came downstairs; dressed up and ready to go. She was beautiful as always he knew that but for the first time bonnie truly took Damon's breath away…

'_You're beautiful' _Damon told her mentally

_'Thank you ….You look rather dashing yourself' _bonnie replied

' _Haha getting soft on me Bennett?'_

' shut up' bonnie giggled

Bonnie and Damon were staring intensely at each other until Susan interrupted them breaking them free from their trance.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" they said in unison, heading out the door and to the restaurant.

* * *

the restaurant was packed, thank goodness Jace made reservations or else they wouldn't get a table. Bonnie across from Damon… Jace by her side. She didn't know why but she felt uneasy watching Susan flirt with damon and was surprised to see Damon flirting back!

"Can I feel your muscles" the blonde said grabbing damon's upper arm licking her lips in approval

"Whoa impressive" she winked.

'Dirty slut…. Wait what am I saying' bonnie thought

"Yeah well I try" damon smirked, bonnie thought she was going to be sick.

"So Jace… what part of England are you from ?" Bonnie asked the handsome boy

"LONDON!" Susan replied

"I believe I asked JACE" bonnie spazzed

'_whoa easy with the claws, there's enough Damon to go around' Damon sent her mentally_  
Bonnie was fuming but instead turned her attention back on the cute lad beside her.

"Ha Susan's right London" Jace laughed

"Oh really that's cool, I would love to go to England!"

"You should it's really beautiful like you" Jace smirked making bonnie smile.

'Fucker!' Damon muttered.

The food finally came. Bonnie dug into her Chicken Cesar Salad, hand intertwined with Jace's. She watched Susan put a breadstick in her mouth urging damon to bite the other end. Bonnie was really surprised to see Damon respond biting the breadstick until there lips were almost touching. Bonnie KNEW she was going to be sick. Jace slowly leaned towards her but she stopped him.

"Sorry , I feel sick … and I don't really kiss on the first date" Bonnie sighed

"don't worry about it, I'll just have to see to it that we make more dates" he winked.

Bonnie smiled reaching for a napkin when her hand met Damon's. Cold shivers went down her spine as she made contact with the charming man. She regained her train of thought and quickly removed her hand away from his.

"Can you please pass me a napkin Damon!" Bonnie said through clenched teeth

"No problem" he replied handing a napkin to the beautiful witch.

Damon stared at her… eyes boring into beautiful emerald one's

"Bonnie can we talk … NOW!" Damon demanded

"Sure…" she said slowly getting up, allowing her self to be pulled out the restaurant by damon leaving their dates confused.

* * *

"What ?" bonnie demanded rubbing her bare arms to keep warm

"You tell me, you've been acting strange lately what's up ?"

"Nothing…" she lied "Just never knew you were one to kiss on the first date…"

"Why does it matter bonnie" Damon said moving closer to the petit witch

"it doesn't" she replied, keeping her cool.

"You're jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS ! If anything you're jealous."

"Really, you're right I am jealous" Damon smirked, still moving closer to her

Bonnie glared at the Vampire, wanting to set him on fire then and there,

"I'm going inside" she replied trying to get past damon

"Just admit it bonnie, you're jealous!"

"I'm not going to admit something that isn't true…"

Damon smirked, eyeing the teen in front of him. He finally had her where he wanted her, and believe me when I tell you he was going to take advantage of it.

"You know at that party when we almost kissed, I really wanted to kiss you" Damon whispered making her shiver

"I still want to kiss you Bonnie, will you let me?"

"N-No" she stuttered

"look at me in the eyes at tell me you don't have feelings for me" he said raising one eyebrow at her

Bonnie remained silent, as much as she wanted to admit she didn't have any feelings for him she couldn't.. She'd be lying. This experience opened her eyes , she saw a different Damon, yeah he would be an ass at times but there's another side to it …

"you cant, and I cant. I have feelings for you bonnie and there not going to go away" Damon said eyes boring into hers

"You're really something special bonnie."

Bonnie blushed, capturing his lips bringing him into a chaste kiss. Damon quickly responded, arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer into him deepening the kiss. Bonnie's arms found there way around Damon's neck.

"I thought you weren't feeling well" Damon murmured against her warm lips

"I thought you liked Susan"

"Touché" He smirked bringing her back into another earth-shattering kiss.

Bonnie heard a twinkling sound, a sound she knew off by heart. She pulled damon closer, kissing him more passionately. Damon heard the sound too and slowly pulled back.

"here we go again" damon smiled

"Hahah You're right this thing does have really bad timing"

Damon smiled pulling her closer before disappearing off in the night…..

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it … There's one more chapter to go :( But don't worry there will be a sequel to this I already have it planned out. I decided to post this early cause I was in a writing mood and since you guys are soo awesome I gave you an early update :) FINALLY THEY KISSED ;) LMFAO tell me what you thought :)  
Anywho here's a Preview of the next Chapter:

Preview: " Oh they are here"

Damon slowly opened the door revealing the mystery person

"Aww hell no!"

LMFAO who is bonnie talking about? Who is at the door? Why did damon react like that read the next chap to find out

Have an amazing week :) !

-Vamp213


	9. Chapter eight: Back to Reality

_AN: Once again, I cannot thank you enough for all the WONDERFUL reviews, you guys are truly amazing Honestly! Each review is honest and nice. All of you are so kind-hearted :) Well here it is the Last Chapter :( It's been fun to write. I will be posting a sequel to this it's called … My best friend any guesses before the chapter starts LOL! Here it is Chapter 8 Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the VD…. Sadly :( LOOOL!_

_My boy lollipop CH.8: Back to Reality_

_

* * *

_

_Damon Smiled, pulling her closer to him before disappearing off in the night…._

_Bonnie slowly opened her eyes; a bright light flooded the room making her squint. Damon laid beside her knocked out cold. A smile was plastered on her face as she watched the charming man sleep._

_'Where am I'_

_she thought slowly getting up from the cold hardwood floor. Rushing to the mirror only to be greeted by a young woman, wearing a dark pair of jeans with a purple flowing tank top and grey cardigan on top. Exactly what she was wearing before she disappeared._

_"DAMON!, Damon wake up!"_

_"Ugghh what, 5 more minutes" He said sleepily eyes closed voice raspy._

_Bonnie looked around her, everything was in the exact place! The grimore was opened on the bed and her phone was on the dresser. She picked it up 27 missed calls … great 20 of them from her dad, 4 from Elena and 3 Caroline. The young witch rushed over to where the sleeping vampire was, trying to wake him up for a second time._

_"DAMON WAKE UP" She yelled shaking him as she did so_

_"Geez little witch no need for the rude awakening… I told you 5 more minutes"_

_he smirked, pulling her towards him capturing her lips. Bonnie smiled in the kiss, returning all the passion he was giving her. A low growl escaped his lips. Damon flipped over so that she was under him giving him complete control of the kiss. Bonnie laughed as the vampire roughly attacked her lips. A noise appeared breaking them apart._

"_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…"**_

Bonnie slipped from underneath Damon retrieving her phone. She sighed before looking at the caller ID …. Elena quickly pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" Bonnie said

"BONNIE! Where have you been! I've been calling you all night!" the brunette worried.

"Do you know what your dad was going through?"

"I'm so sorry, I just … went on a quick road trip with Damon" Bonnie lied.

"With Damon What! … You have A LOT of explaining to do" Elena replied

"I will, later … what's up where are you?"

"Well, me and Stefan are going to a Bon Jovi concert for the weekend" Elena dully said.

"Hey bon jovi is awesome!" Stefan defended making bonnie laugh

"Ahah well you two have fun, I got to call my dad… he's probably pissed." Bonnie sighed

"yeah you should, I'll call you later…. Bye!" Elena smiled

"Bye!"

Bonnie pressed the disconnect button; running a frustrated hand through her hair, she really didn't want to face the music with her dad. She dialed his cell and waited for her punishment.

"Young lady! You're in BIG trouble!" Sean Bennett roared in his daughters ear

"Dad I'm sorry, I'm coming home right now"

She replied looking over at Damon who had a pout on his face.

"That's the thing; I'm on a business trip. But don't think you're off the hook I'll deal with you when I get home! And Bonnie don't forget the Smith's called to remind you your babysitting this weekend"

Frigg she completely forgot she had to Baby-sit. As much as she wanted to decline and stay cuddled here with Damon she couldn't. She really needed the money and this is her first time babysitting for the smith's if she wanted to make money she would have to leave a good impression.

"Alright dad, I gotta go Love you"

"Love you too be safe"

Bonnie sighed hanging up the phone.

"So how did Daddy take things?" Damon smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, he's on a business trip so I'm off the hook for now"

"Good, so daddy wouldn't mind if I spent the night with his baby girl then" Damon winked

"Sorry not happening, and I have to baby-sit this weekend so I should probably get going"

she replied putting her phone in her pocket; heading towards the staircase

"How about you Baby-sit here with me? Come on im going to be here by myself and there are plenty of extra rooms. What do you say little witch?"

"I don't know Damon…" she trailed off

"too bad you're staying here. Call those smith people and tell them the new location."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Damon said, pulling her phone out shoving it towards her " Now call them"

Bonnie laughed putting the phone to her ear, letting the smith's know she'd be babysitting with a 'friend'. Surprisingly they were okay with it and agreed to drop the kid here instead of her house.

"Everything taken care of" Damon asked sipping on his scotch.

"Yeah, I got clothes and my toothbrush and they should be here any minute now"

The doorbell rang, and bonnie hurried to go answer it. Damon slowly walked behind her placing his drink on the coffee table.

"They're here" Bonnie said opening the door.

"Aw hell no!" Damon muttered.

Bonnie and Damon's Jaw dropped when they realized who they were babysitting. A smile was plastered on the kid's face

"Kyle…."

* * *

AN: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING (L) All of you are amazing! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. If you guessed kyle you guessed right :) Lool the sequel is called "My Best friend" check it out. Thanks again soo much for reading hoped you liked it !

Have a good week!

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
